Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held tool adapted to retain a length of sandpaper or emery cloth for finishing, smoothing or polishing an article of manufacture.
In the manufacture of articles, it is often necessary to remove unwanted material or to sand off material to provide a proper finish on the article. Often, especially on wooden articles of manufacture, numerous curves and turns make areas inaccessible to normal sanding and polishing techniques employing a sanding block.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the previous methods and techniques by providing a hand tool apparatus which retains a length of abrasive material upon an extending blade. The abrasive material secured to the blade is then used on the article of manufacture. When needed, an unused portion of the length of material may be advanced onto the blade for use. The blade may be shaped to suit a particular situation or article.
The terminology "working material" employed herein is intended to connote any of a variety of abrasive, honing, grinding or polishing materials used for surface polishing, honing, grinding, sanding or finishing on an article of manufacture, including but not limited to sandpaper and emery cloth. Typically, such sandpaper consists of paper covered on one side with abrasive material (such as sand) glued thereon and used for smoothing and polishing. Emery cloth consists of a cloth covered with a clark granular mineral that consists essentially of corundum which is used for grinding and polishing.
It is often necessary to remove unneeded and unwanted portions from an article of manufacture. This includes wood, metal and plastic injection molded articles of manufacture. This is often accomplished with sandpaper or emery cloth to provide a finished appearance.